


Love is Sometimes Insane

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Power, Asylum, Attempted Murder, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nurse/Patient Sex, Rape, Schizophrenia, VK Drabbles, attempted strangulation, mentions of gore, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #41: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Nurse!Alfred decides to have some fun with his patient!Ivan / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Sometimes Insane

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains dubcon/noncon, some minor violence, mentions of gore and childhood trauma/abuse, and aphrodisiac/drug usage

"Ah!" Ivan shouted, thrashing awake with a jerk that left him spasming and flailing in his padded room, the cushions sinking around him and protecting him from injury. A low, drawn-out wail echoed in his little cell, the big man pressing his face into the padding in an effort to alleviate the pressure in his head. He could feel them again, the prickly little bugs that crawled over his flesh and bit and pinched him and made his skin peel in agony…

"Shh, shh, it's okay," that familiar, angelic voice murmured comfortingly, a controlling hand rustling through Ivan's sweaty hair in a loving little pat. The patient lifted his head slightly before letting it roll limply back onto the soft ground, Alfred smiling kindly down at him as he gently rolled him over. "Good morning, sleepy head. Had a bad dream?"

Ivan nodded slowly, his eyelashes attractively long and dark when he blinked slowly at the doting nurse hovering over him and checking him for injuries. Alfred hummed and gave him another pat on the head before hefting him up, deceptively strong for someone so slight of build. The cheerful nurse didn't mind when Ivan rested his face into the crook between his shoulder and neck, docile in his hands as he lifted Ivan up by hugging just below his ass. The patient couldn't even see his nurse's wicked smile when Alfred held his lower body close enough to feel under the patient garb.

"Alright, easy now," Alfred crooned, gently setting Ivan down on a reclining chair in the adjoining room, the man's vacant eyes staring off at the wall beyond Alfred's head, not really taking anything in as Alfred fetched his pills. He didn't see when Alfred pulled up a small pill container from his pocket, adding two of the white tablets to Ivan's daily dosage. "The doctors have decided to… try a new approach for treatment."

"Did they?" Ivan's dry, shaken voice ghosted into the air like a terrified breath in a cold night, his eyes open as wide as they could to create an image of pure horror in his thin and pale face. Alfred smiled warmly, walking over to him with a little cup of pills and an identical cup full of water. Like a good patient, Ivan tilted his head back and let Alfred tip a few pills into his mouth at a time, taking even sips of the water between gulps until everything was used up. Alfred smiled, smearing away the few droplets that managed to slip by Ivan's lips with his thumb, loving the way Ivan tensed under his touch.

"Mmhmmm, they sure did," he hummed, flicking the switch that controlled the chair on. He moved away as Ivan was forced to recline, not noticing the way he fidgeted in his straight jacket as if trying to scratch an itch he simply was incapable of reaching. Alfred moved to the door, boots clacking evenly ( _tap tap tap_ in Ivan's head, the sound echoing and resounding in his mind as his pulse quickened to match the beat) on the tiled ground. A flick of his wrist and the door shut firmly, isolating them from any passersby in the halls, the sound of the lock sliding into place piercing as if it had been struck through Ivan's heart. "We were thinking about trying a new angle, get you to relax a bit more to help adapt to therapy…"

Ivan's sweat mimicked the downward descent of the lightswitch as Alfred slowly moved the little nub down, the lights dimming to a level more intimate than the standard blaring whiteness all hospitals were known for. Fidgeting and squirming in the reclined position, Ivan just stared wide-eyed and fearful at Alfred as the other man slowly approached, hips swaying provocatively with each step. "See, Ivan… I always see you get so tense when you're around me, it's not good for you to hold all that in…"

Ivan just nodded submissively, keeping his chin tucked firmly into his chest when Alfred stopped at his side, fingers brushing lovingly over Ivan's cheek as he stood there. In the long moment that followed Ivan's momentary paralysis, he realized Alfred was waiting for something. He couldn't quite place it, the whispers distracting him with their tempting orders, telling him to get out of the chair and run to the window and leap to his death, or to bite the fingers by his mouth and taste the pretty nurse's blood on his tongue, or to just sit there like a good boy and maybe father won't hurt him anymore.

"Look up at me," Alfred ordered, guiding Ivan's face up and locking eyes with him, the man in his grasp fidgeting when something started to burn slowly in his belly. No, it didn't burn. It consumed. Absorbing him into its being and digesting every fiber of his composition, breaking him down to pieces until there was no Ivan, no anything. Nothing-

"You're wandering again, aren't you?" Alfred sighed softly, cupping Ivan's face with his hand and stroking his hair with another, leaning close until their noses almost touched, Ivan momentarily distracted by the glint of Alfred's well-polished glasses. His nurse hummed softly, pulling away and letting Ivan's overgrown hair slip between his fingers. "How can I help you if you don't even focus on me?"

"I apologize…" he murmured softly, letting his head loll against the headrest to keep Alfred mostly in his vision as the nurse took to wandering slowly around Ivan's reclined chair, as if judging it for accessibility. Shivering slightly, he held back a little noise that might have alerted the demon on the ceiling of his predicament, and he would hate to make Alfred see him get ripped to shreds before the pretty nurse's eyes. Blue eyes. Alfred had such pretty blue eyes. Blue like the ocean.

He wanted to rip them out and put them to the water and see if it matched.

"See, Ivan… You know that everything I do here is to help you get better," Alfred continued, oblivious to Ivan's struggles and focusing only on the belt between his clenched thighs that kept his straight jacket firmly in place. The man's head jerked up and down a few short times before he settled back into the chair, squirming slightly to get comfortable. Alfred almost laughed at his nervous expression when the restrained patient became moderately aware of his body's reaction when Alfred began trailing his fingers up the inside of Ivan's shin. "You are the most important thing here for me now, you know? I'm going to give you everything to fix you up again…"

"Not broken," Ivan breathed quietly under his breath, the words dripping out of his mouth like acid, burning his tongue and filling him with regret at having even considered uttering the foul words. Alfred's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, that cruel smile curling up the edges of his lips as he stopped caressing the bound man.

"Sorry, I don't think I caught that. What'd you say, hm?" he chuckled darkly, Ivan retreating into the warm embrace of his jacket, the ringing helping to drown out Alfred's lovely voice and stuff his ears with merciful cotton. That's all he was. A sack to be filled with cotton and love, held tightly in the arms of a child before getting discarded into the fire, because everything went to the fire. Mother always loved the fire.

"Ivan," his name accompanied by a light smack across the face brought Ivan back into the now, the embers crackling in the back of his mind and the pit of his belly as he stared up at Alfred's freckled face. The nurse smiled. "Focus on the sound of my voice. I want you to let me take you in, and I want you to relax and enjoy yourself… I'm going to fix you, okay? You're falling apart but I'll sew you back together. I'll be your hero, but only if you listen to me, okay? Can you do that for me, Vanya?"

"Da," Ivan murmured softly, eyelids drooping when Alfred's hand caressed his face so tenderly, petting him and soothing away his fear with a loving smile. Ivan sagged limply, the sleeves of his jacket pulling taut when he relaxed his arms. With a smile, Alfred kept his eyes locked with Ivan's, waiting for… "I-I not… feel good."

Alfred hummed lowly, making a fake perplexed expression as his eyes roved over the patient's securely fastened body, admiring the stretch and the pull and the helpless dependency Ivan was forced to have for him. Beautiful. His eyes laid on the bulge between Ivan's legs, the belt that strapped under his crotch to keep the jacket on straining to accommodate the new addition. "Oh, you're not? Is this… too tight?" Alfred teased, Ivan whining and shutting his eyes tightly when Alfred cupped a hand to his groin, rubbing the belt against Ivan's clothed erection. Thank goodness drugs were so easy to come by these days!

His smiled curled even more when Ivan whimpered and nodded quickly, legs clenched and squirming around Alfred's hand in an effort to create friction, a shameful blush on his doey cherub face. Grinning, Alfred wrapped his hand under Ivan's body and undid the belt, pulling the strap up until Ivan's pale pudge peeked from under the hem of the jacket. "Better, Vanya?"

Ivan fidgeted, just little jerks that spasmed up his spine and made his shoulders twitch, arms straining in the sleeves again as Alfred continued to rub him up and down, giving his cock an undeniably pleasurable massage through the thin cloth. Ivan shut his eyes when Alfred moved in closer, starting to kiss Ivan's cheeks as he coaxed him to roll his head to one side, exposing his marred neck of scars that made Alfred's heart race with devious intentions. He kissed down Ivan's neck before suckling on him, raising a bruise right beneath the collar.

After all, no one else could know what was going on here. Alfred had made sure there would be no interruptions when he tried out his little  _therapy_  session with his beloved project, empowered for being the only one Ivan seemed to have any inkling of trust for in the whole hospital. The man gasped weakly and clenched up, whining slightly in the back of his throat.

"You're so  _hot_ ," Alfred breathed into his flushed ear before giving it a teasing little lick, relishing in the delicious keen Ivan responded with. It tickled, the same way father's hands tickled next to mother's in the dark room under the house, tickled in the same way sister's hands brushed soothingly and comfortingly after mother and father finished. Ivan trembled in Alfred's hold, watching the clouds of smoke swirl around the nurse and his dextrous hand as if drawn by a dark presence. Alfred was  _evil_ , and yet Ivan knew Alfred had to be good. Alfred was his nurse! Alfred clothed him and washed him and cared for him, Alfred could not be  _evil_ …. right?

"Maybe we should take these off," Alfred purred, hooking his thumbs into Ivan's pants and wedging them down slowly, Ivan's eyes snapping into focus as he watched the cloth slither down his legs like retreating snakes. That's right, Alfred was here to help him. Alfred was just saving him from the badness in the room. Alfred had to be good. "There we go, isn't that nice?"

Ivan nodded slowly, obediently, because Alfred was good and Alfred wasn't like the others that did what Alfred did. Alfred was good… Even when he stroked along the inside of Ivan's thighs with those soft and warm hands, even when he caressed him and pressed gentle kisses to the top of his shorts, even when Alfred threw a leg over Ivan's lap and straddled him.

Even when he leaned over and penned Ivan in between his arms, smiling at him and grinding down against the prominent bulge in Ivan's underwear.

"A-ah-" Ivan gasped softly, arching and squirming to melt into the chair, confused and trying not to get upset. What was Alfred going to do to him, and why was he coming closer and closer and- "Mph-"

Their lips pressed together roughly, Alfred watching him over the rim of those shiny glasses as if waiting for a reaction Ivan didn't know he was supposed to give. Alfred tilted his head more and pressed even closer, starting to roll his hips down against Ivan's clothed erection as the patient started to panic in earnest, trembling and shaking and thrashing to dislodge Alfred.

The nurse did not take too kindly to that.

"Now, now," Alfred chuckled, giving Ivan a little smack to the face with enough force to make him lie still. Alfred smiled, reaching around behind himself to fondle Ivan through his underwear. The patient arched as his lips fell open in a silent cry, eyes clenched tightly shut. Alfred squeezed harder, skin to skin as he molested his charge. "Be a good boy, Vanya. You know better than to struggle like that."

"What are…" he gulped, choking on the stuffing that forced its way into his mouth and clogged his throat up, making everything dry and itchy and horribly uncomfortable. Alfred smiled, cupping his face gently before leaning in for another kiss.

"I'm going to make you feel good, okay? I need you to relax. Everything is ready, I'm here, you're going to be just fine," Alfred reassured him, scooting away slightly so he could shimmy out of his own clothes, glad to feel the whole contents of a bottle of lube up his ass were still moist and usable. Ivan squirmed slightly, making a noise when Alfred freed his cock completely.

All lingering thoughts about the knives floating over his head or the bees stinging his toes or the smoke clouding the room disappeared the moment Alfred sank down on him, Ivan arching up with a gasp as that slick warmth forced its way down upon him. Ivan trembled and quivered, drawn taut like a bow as his drug-laced body reacted favorably to Alfred's sweet ass. Of course, how could it not when the eager nurse ground his ass down and rolled it around, finding the most comfortable position and best angle. The satisfied purr let Ivan know his beloved caretaker had found it.

"Th-there, see?" Alfred huffed, gnawing on his lower lip as he carefully lifted himself up Ivan's thick shaft, regretting having not restretched just a bit earlier. Ivan was much bigger than he figured he'd be, despite the mornings he had to help Ivan with morning wood and sponge baths. It was one thing to touch and fondle him, it was another to shove that burning erection up his ass. Not that he was complaining, and neither was Ivan. "Doesn't that, a-hh… Feel good?"

He accented his question by slamming his body down, grunting slightly when he landed partially on Ivan's hipbones, the man under him gasping in bliss as he wriggled in his jacket. Alfred's head flopped forward from the shot of pleasure that ran up his spine from the movement, and then just took a moment to roll his hips around, rubbing Ivan's manhood against his prostate. He cupped Ivan's face in his hands, panting over him as he just worked himself off with a certain expertise, Ivan's lips wide and somewhat puckered with bliss. Alfred laughed heartily at the shocked and pleasured expression, taking it upon himself to run his fingers through Ivan's hair and kiss those cute lips until drool oozed from the side of Ivan's mouth.

Getting impatient, Alfred vigorously thrust himself down, gasping and moaning ecstatically as he slammed down on Ivan. He hadn't had sex in so long, having to suffer through only masturbating to the sight of Ivan rolling and thrashing in his cushioned room, never having the opportunity to touch his patient the way he truly yearned to. But that all changed, bless Ivan's obedient nature.

Alfred clenched and shivered around Ivan's cock, lips puckering as he straddled the man and grabbed hold of Ivan's crossed arms for support. The patient trembled, a foggy look in those lovely eyes as he wriggled under Alfred. "Fuck- baby, Vanya!" he moaned softly down at his lover, riding his cock and doing his best to squeeze as much as he could, wanting Ivan to moan just as much as he was. His ass jiggled each time he smacked it down on Ivan's body, his toes curling and knees straining on either side of Ivan as he held himself back from orgasm, wanting to prolong this experience as much as he possibly could.

"A-Al…" Ivan struggled before feeling hands on his body, grabbing his face and threatening to claw out his eyes and stretch his lips and cut him to pieces, felt hands clamp down on his neck and his chest and legs and he knew he was going to die, he just knew it- "Nyet!"

Alfred yelped in horror when Ivan thrashed violently and seized up suddenly, toppling Alfred over and onto the ground as he spasmed. With a crack, Alfred's vision plunged into darkness, the little rolling table of medical supplies skidding away after the nurse smashed his head against the corner. Alfred sagged on the tiled floor, colors swarming and clouding his sight as he could only watch Ivan thrash and jerk, watch him hunch in on himself and twist violently as he shouted out.

Alfred just lay in stunned amazement as he witnessed Ivan wriggle the belt that kept his arms securely fastened in the jacket up his back, barely even comprehending the movement when Ivan thrashed and ducked his head under one arm…. the belt coming completely free to the point Ivan had full range of motion now.

He barely even remembered to scream when Ivan lunged for him, his shout leaving him with a dull grunt when Ivan leapt and pinned him to the ground. "No!" he hollered out in fear, shoving and pushing against Ivan as the madman attacked, frenzied terror in both of their eyes. The only thing that seemed to make Ivan stop were the tears dripping down Alfred's cheeks, slipping out of the little pools they formed behind his glasses. "Ivan, shh, you're safe… You're safe, I promise. I'm here, do you see me? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere…"

Hands quivering, Ivan slowly let go of Alfred's frail neck, the nurse under him sucking in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Alfred waited for Ivan to sit up before he carefully took Ivan's hands in his own, or rather, his sewn-shut sleeves, and kissed the backs of them, soothing Ivan and hushing away his choked up sobs. "You're safe…" he crooned, kissing Ivan's hands as the man fidgeted on top of him.

There was a moment strained by Alfred's nervous energy, the nurse just waiting for Ivan to try killing him again. Now that the man was freed, Alfred realized just how powerless he was against his charge. His Ivan. His love…

"You have control," he whispered, the words ghosting from his lips as he lay there, just gently pressing soft kisses into Ivan's hands. He breathed softly and quietly, watching as Ivan slowly started to relax, still looking rather spooked and frightened. "You have all the power, only you… Don't let  _this_  control you, you're stronger than that…"

"I… am?" Ivan murmured, leaning closer to Alfred as the nurse nodded slowly up at him, those pretty lips pulling back into a gentle smile. Violet eyes scanned Alfred's blue ones, searching deep within them as if trying to determine whether or not Alfred filled Ivan's head with lies. Ivan adjusted himself slightly, still hard and fidgety and spooked. Tilting his head, he suddenly shoved Alfred back down to the tiles, the nurse exclaiming an unintelligible noise when his head slammed on the rough surface, grunting and pushing against Ivan when the bigger man smashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. Alfred wriggled and shoved at Ivan, panicked as the patient ravished his mouth and clacked their teeth together in inexperienced desperation.

Wait a minute…

"Y-yeah, like that," Alfred gulped, only able to deflect Ivan's lips for a moment by turning his head to one side, Ivan kissing his cheek on accident before chasing his lips. The man grunted over him and started to jerk his hips around in a rudimentary attempt at thrusting, his lack of experience both endearing and a little worrisome for Alfred. This was probably going to hurt, but for some reason that just made him all the more excited for the brutal fucking he had secretly been plotting for for months now. "See? You have the power, you can use it however you want…"

"Want you," Ivan growled into his neck before sinking his teeth in, Alfred's pretty blue eyes screwing shut with a pained cry as the nurse arched up for him, his body taut with nervous arousal and energy. Ivan's eyes locked with his for a long moment, Alfred trembling and panting as fear set in.

Ivan looked absolutely murderous.

And it was  _so fucking sexy_.

"Want your eyes," the man murmured over him, and the sleeve of Ivan's straight jacket dragged across Alfred's face, and he could feel Ivan's hand caress his cheek. Alfred sucked in a deep breath and rolled his face into Ivan's hand, sighing blissfully at the heat of it. Ivan's weight pressed against his as that hand began to wander again, trying to dig into his eye socket, only to be thwarted by the awkward angle. Luckily for Alfred, Ivan's thoughts wandered too quickly away from his eyes to cause any real damage. Moaning softly, Alfred arched again as Ivan fisted some of his hair into a firm grip, tugging on him. "Want… everything."

"I'll give you my everything," Alfred breathed, and then spread his legs wide for Ivan, the skittish man glancing over his shoulder at the opening. Ivan let go of him and moved off, only to get between Alfred's plush thighs. "Penetrate me, I'll give myself to you… You have all of the power here."

Ivan fell silent, and Alfred's lips curled before he bit down on them, Ivan spreading his ass apart to make way for his cock. The new angle didn't give Alfred a lot of space to open up, but that just made the rough entry more enjoyable when he could feel every thick inch of Ivan's erection spear him. "Ah!" he squealed blissfully, shaking his head and flopping against the tiles when Ivan rubbed something wonderful on his way in. The man grunted, face screwed in a wrangled cry of pleasure.

"Y-yeah, babe,  _Vanya_ … You have the power, you can f-fuck me up as much as you want, I won't fight you, just f-fuck me," Alfred begged deliriously, his pleas paying off when Ivan started working him, pulling out and pushing in, his face a beautiful array of expressions as he explored sex on his own for the first time.

He didn't think of mother, father, the demons lurking in the shadows, the bugs on his skin, the fire raging in his flesh, didn't think of anyone but himself. He moved experimentally, sensations entirely new and wonderful as Alfred opened his body to love him and opened his mouth to praise him… Everything tingled with a burning itch, but Alfred satisfied his itch and satisfied his body, holding onto Ivan as he helped move with him. Alfred didn't even care about the tiles digging into his back or the pain in his spine or the stretch in his ass…..

"A-Alfred," Ivan whined over him and then seemed to hold his breath, trembling and fidgeting and looking very uncomfortable. Alfred panted underneath him, knowing his orgasm was oh so very, very close…

"It's okay," Alfred soothed him, cupping Ivan's face in his hands as he shuddered just a little bit more, the man in his ass thrusting at a new angle just to try it. "Be rough. Fuck me like you mean it, I want to feel you dominate me…"

The words felt so naughty and delicious on his tongue, all of his wildest power play fantasies coming true as Ivan steeled himself and gripped Alfred's torso… Doing exactly as told. Alfred screamed at the brutal pace, his inner walls snagging on Ivan's cock as the man forcefully dragged himself out and then jerked back inside, the water-based lubricant more or less useless now. Not that Alfred cared, because the pain made it all the better and the strained expression on Ivan's face made Alfred clench up even more.

"A-hh-!" the man gasped suddenly, shuddering violently as his drug-laced body forced him to cum, Alfred shrieking once more at the sensation he hadn't felt in so long, tears brimming his eyes as he was finally given sweet release…

* * *

"Hush, I know you don't like the jacket," Alfred murmured softly when he finally unwrapped Ivan's arms from his body, sitting up from where they were cuddled next to the cabinets. Ivan held Alfred's arm tightly, pleadingly, with absolutely no intention of letting go. Alfred smiled and then kissed Ivan's cheek, and then his lips, and then slipped out of his grasp. "People will ask questions if you aren't secured again."

"I apologize," Ivan ducked his chin and trembled slightly, and Alfred smiled warmly at him. He sat perfectly still as Alfred fixed his straps back into place, making sure they were tight and snuggly for his favorite charge. Ivan didn't comment at all, not when he sank back into the darkness' warm embrace, not when Alfred hefted him up into his arms, not when he was nustled back into his cushioned solitary room… Didn't comment about how beautiful and cruel Alfred's blue eyes were, how they sucked him in and then attempted to drown him.

"And remember, nobody can find out," Alfred whispered, blowing him a kiss from the door before locking it back up, already thinking about his plan for next time.


End file.
